


Only You

by Chokey Smokey (SpobSpucci)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/Chokey%20Smokey
Summary: Doffy likes to take care of Rosinante when he gets hurt. While he's cleaning his brother up, they get a bit too close.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Final warning, this is UNDERAGE, as in UNDER 10, if you couldn't tell by their dad being alive. If you're uncomfy with that, feel free to click off. Otherwise, enjoy.

Running. They were always running. From men, from women, from children. Everywhere they went, the hatred followed. They were exhausted. But, they couldn’t stop. Their stupid father wanted to live amongst the commoners. Their stupid father was to blame. 

Doflamingo always found himself having to drag Rosinante behind. Hold his hand, support his weight. He was too young for this. They both were. Despite their situation, Doffy’s greatest concern was always his little brother. 

At night, they could sometimes find peace. Peace enough to sleep, at least. If they were lucky, they’d find an abandoned shack or maybe some food. This was one of those lucky nights. A dirty hut close to the seashore. It wasn’t much, but anything’s better than being out in the open. The brothers waited outside while their father looked it over.

After thoroughly checking the inside, Homing stepped out. He held the door and motioned for the two to come in. Rosinante nodded and attempted to enter but was held back by his brother.

“We’ll be in later. Go to sleep.” Doflamingo spoke coldly, squeezing Rosinante’s wrist. He didn’t look at his father. He didn’t want to.

Homing wanted to object but decided against it. They seemed to be in a safe spot that night and he figured he could try and make the shed more comfortable for them. Arguing would only strain their relationship more. 

Once the door shut, Doffy pulled his brother off to the shore. He always held on too tightly. 

The two sat down, facing one another on white sand. The only illumination was the moonlight. Doffy leaned into his brother, unbuttoning his shirt. “They got you today, didn’t they?” His voice was tinged with anger. 

Rosinante could only nod, shivering as the air hit his skin. He worked with his brother to take his shirt off, looking down at the wounds strewn across his pale skin. He didn’t know how many times he was hit. He only knew that it hurt.

“One day I’ll be strong enough to protect you.” Doffy promised, knowing that someday he could keep them safe. Running his fingers along Rosinante, Doffy noted every cut, every bruise. He liked to keep track, counting them, waiting patiently for the day he can pay society back tenfold. The whole kingdom, he thought. The whole kingdom would burn.

Rosinante watched his brother work, wincing now and again at the pain. Doffy was scary when they were with their father. When they were alone, however, he was different. He was nice. Doffy cleaned him, helped him, tried to keep him fed. Father never did any of those things anymore. Doffy wouldn’t let him.

Doffy tugged softly at his brother’s ragged pants. He was kind enough to warn before pulling them off. “Need to check your legs.” His legs weren’t as bad. Mostly bruises and scrapes from falling. Doffy rubbed one of his brother’s knees with his thumb, trying not to press too hard on the bruises. He brought his lips down, softly kissing each of the marks. “Feel better?”

“Mm-hm!” Rosinante nodded, grinning for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

Doffy smiled back. Rosinante was the only person left that he truly cared for. Other than himself, of course. He would do just about anything to see his brother happy. Shaking his head, he grabbed for Rosinante’s remaining underwear. “Let me see, eh?”

Rosinante complied, sitting up on his knees. He pulled them down himself, awkwardly moving them around his knees before placing them with the rest of his clothes. “Doesn’t hurt.” He shuffled around to show his brother his bare ass, free from injury. 

Doffy sighed, a bit relieved. “Good.” He stood up, removing his own clothes before pulling his brother into the water. They wouldn’t be truly clean for a long time, but it helped wash some of the filth off.

Once his cuts hit the water, Rosinante hissed, tears just barely forming in the corners of his eyes. He was still too sensitive. “Hurts.” He still managed to keep his voice low.

“It’s okay, Roci.” Doffy pulled him close, rubbing at his back with salty hands. He tried to be gentle, but he could feel his brother trembling. He started working his way around, making sure to check for any marks he may have overlooked. 

After only a few moments, Rosinante could feel something happening. When Doffy touched him, it was like he was getting warmer. “F-Feels weird.” Rosinante struggled to get the words out, confused.

“Hm? Oh, your thingy?” Doffy looked at his brother’s cock, noticing it was getting bigger. He had it happen a few times himself but was still unsure of what it fully meant. “Lemme see.” He grabbed it, trying to mimic what he does for himself. “Feels good, right?”

Nodding, Rosinante tried to replace his brother’s hands with his own. 

Doffy shook his head. “Let me do it for you, eh?”

Reluctantly, Rosinante let his hands fall back to his sides. He wasn’t quite sure what to do, so he simply watched, trying to take mental notes on what was happening. It felt nice, but it also felt wrong. Like it wasn’t something he should be touching.

Doffy observed how his actions made his brother feel and stumbled upon an idea. He released his brother’s cock, choosing to pull him closer to shore. When they returned to more shallow water, Doffy dropped to his knees and brought his lips up to take the place of his hands.

“B-Brother!” Roci whimpered, trying to push Doffy’s face away. The feeling was just too overwhelming, but he couldn’t move. “Too much!” His voice only got softer. 

Doffy removed his mouth for a moment, kissing the tip before speaking. “I’ll make you feel good, okay?” He reached up, grabbing Rosinante’s hands and locking their fingers together. “Promise.” 

Rosinante visually loosened, trusting him completely. He knew his brother would never hurt him.

After ensuring his brother’s comfort, Doffy continued sucking at his cock. He tried his hardest, making sure he was doing it right. Or at least, what he thought was right. Rosinante deserved to be happy. If sucking his cock made him feel good, Doffy would try his best to do it.

Roci felt something happening, but he couldn’t say what it was. Sort of like he had to pee, but different. Nothing came out. Shuddering, he squeezed at his big brother’s hands, trying to hold himself up. 

Doffy popped his mouth off, checking to make sure Roci was okay. “Was it good?” 

“Mm-hm.” After catching his breath, Rosinante looked down, seeing his brother’s cock doing what his just did. “Your thing?” He let go of one hand, using it to point at Doffy. 

Doffy nodded. “Yeah, mine does it too.” 

Rosinante paused for a moment, thinking. “Helping.” He kneeled down to meet his brother, grabbing his cock under the water. 

“E-Eh? You sure?” Doffy didn’t expect to be repaid so eagerly. 

Rosinante nodded enthusiastically. “Helping!” 

Doffy stood up, watching his baby brother do exactly what he had done to him moments ago. Seeing that perfect little mouth wrap around his cock awakened a feeling inside him he hadn’t known before. Desire. “You’re doing great, Roci.” Doffy used one of his hands to stroke Rosinante’s hair, gently petting him. 

The praise seemed to encourage Rosinante as he sucked harder. He wanted to make Doffy feel good, too. Doffy does so much for him, it’s only fair that Roci does what he can to help. 

“Almost there.” Doffy whispered, trying to contain himself. Just moments later, he clenched his fists, slightly tugging at Rosinante’s blond locks. Like his brother, nothing came out. 

“I love you, Roci.” Doffy didn’t know why he said that. It just felt like the right thing to do. He grabbed Rosinante by the hand, helping him up so they were on the same level. They looked at one another for just a moment before Doffy brought their lips together. He had seen their parents doing this before but had never tried it. Rosinante was the person he wanted to do it with.

Rosinante didn’t quite understand, but he didn’t fight it. Closing his eyes, he leaned into his brother, trying to match him. 

Doffy pulled away to once again check on his brother. “Tired?” 

Rosinante nodded.

“Let’s go back, eh?” Doffy brought his brother back to the sand, the two shaking off whatever moisture they could before getting dressed. 

Luckily, when they entered the shack, their father seemed not to pay them much mind. Doffy pulled Roci over to a mostly clean section of floor, where they would sleep. Doffy found a nearby sack, seemingly filled with fabric of sorts, and used it as a makeshift pillow for the both of them. He laid himself down, pulling Roci with him.

“Goodnight.” Homing spoke softly from across the room, watching the way his boys distanced themselves. “I love you both, you know that?”

Rosinante was worried. Worried it may turn into something bad. He looked to his brother, who was staring up at the ceiling, emotionless. When he glanced at his father, he looked sad. He hesitated but decided to speak. “Love you.” 

His father smiled softly, closing his eyes. 

Doffy pulled Roci closer, gripping his arm just a bit too tightly. “Love you, Roci.”

The last thing Rosinante saw that night was his father’s defeated expression. 

“Only you, Roci.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always welcome, positive or negative! <3


End file.
